


Fated Attraction

by Andromakhe



Series: Fated Attraction [5]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Food, Friendship, Gen, Persuasion - Freeform, Romance, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU. A chance encounter after the Clone Wars gets two veteran warriors pondering their constant meetings. Perhaps at this time, in this place, under these circumstances, a mutually fulfilling partnership can finally commence. Inspired by Foreigner's "I Want to Know What Love Is" and Gloria Loring's "Friends and Lovers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cantina Confrontation I

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my fics, this got written because the idea just would not leave me alone until I did and I had sufficient passion to sustain the storytelling. I had fun writing this and I'd love to get to know more Kentress shippers.

The Mos Eisley Cantina was teeming with patrons when Obi-Wan, alias Ben, entered and found a side table where he might not be noticed easily but could still see the door and the HoloNet. By this time, Ackmena, the bartender, knew he wouldn't touch alcohol, but he always did at least get something to eat or drink. Obi-Wan asked for some blue milk. As he waited for his drink, he noticed performers on the stage starting to play something with a catchy beat. At one time, he'd have tapped his foot in time or Anakin would have wheedled him onto the dance floor. The wheedling usually didn't work and he'd watch Anakin alone, but once in a while, he'd give in and Anakin would grin at him like the young boy he remembered and... Obi-Wan sighed and stared down at the top of the table briefly before watching the performers again.

Obi-Wan couldn't use the Force in any visible ways lest someone notice, but he was still attuned to it passively. He found himself drawn to a possibly volatile scene involving a couple customers. From where he sat, he assumed it would just be a minor quarrel that would resolve itself. What could he do if it didn't, anyway? He wasn't a Jedi anymore. At least, he couldn't exactly act like one these days. But neither could he sit by if it looked like someone would get hurt. 

Asajj glared at the offending being trying to touch her. "I'm warning you," she growled.

"Come on, babe. Let's dance, or maybe more."

Asajj made a scathing noise in her throat. "Find someone else." The Rodian grabbed her by the arm and she swung her free hand toward his cheek, but she saw a blur out of the corner of her eye leap and grab her wrist. Asajj knew those reflexes could only belong to another Force-sensitive. What were the odds another one would be here? "Let me go, both of you."

Obi-Wan knew that voice anywhere and reacted instantly. "But of course, darling. Just... um..." His lips twitched in a smirk and his voice took on a teasing lilt. "May I have this dance?" He indicated the stage and released her wrist.

"Dearest, if I refused him, what makes you think-" Asajj froze, then shoved the Rodian in the chest and pulled her arm from his grasp. The alien overbalanced and fell to the floor. Asajj sneered at him, then beckoned to Obi-Wan as she stalked toward the dance floor.

Obi-Wan chuckled softly and started after Asajj, but the humanoid had since recovered and stepped in his path. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, uh... My apologies."

The alien swung at Obi-Wan, who ducked then kicked him in the shin. He tried again, but Obi-Wan caught his arm and twisted it behind him. Asajj looked back, then turned and raised her hand as a big empty bottle flew off a table and hit the alien in the side of the head hard enough to knock him out. Obi-Wan winced, but offered Asajj a tremulous half-smile. "Thank you, I think." He quickly knelt by the Rodian to ensure he was still alive and stood, nodding.

It was Asajj's turn to look smug. "The pleasure was all mine, my dear." 

"Forgive me, but I don't feel much like dancing anymore."

"That's fine. It's like I said before; I didn't want to in the first place."

"Care to join me over there?" He indicated his table. "My drink arrived, but I got sidetracked."

"Just because I helped you, again, doesn't mean..." She stopped as she saw something change in Obi-Wan's eyes. It was more than disappointment she saw. It was more like emptiness where before, there had been emotion. Why was he always able to make her feel guilty? "Oh, don't look like that. I can sit with you."

"No. I don't want anything you aren't willing to give. Never mind." He turned and walked away, but Asajj felt the sorrow from his Force signature. 

Ventress sighed and cursed her own cruelty. She wondered, too, at Obi-Wan's vulnerability. She'd sometimes said hurtful things before and he never looked as though he took them personally. She signaled a waiter and asked for some Jawa juice before walking over to Obi-Wan's table. "Is this seat taken, my dear?"

Obi-Wan sipped his drink and looked up, mildly surprised. "That would depend on whether you actually want it or feel obligated to take it."

"I never felt obliged to take it. But I couldn't just give in." 

Obi-Wan sighed wearily. "We aren't at war anymore. I'm not trying to negotiate terms of surrender. But perhaps you aren't used to dealing with people in any other way."

Asajj scowled. "What are you saying?" she asked in a low, menacing tone.

"Only that friendship seems foreign to you."

Asajj narrowed her eyes. "How dare you presume to know what I've been through? Friendship is pointless. They end up dying." Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said.

Obi-Wan looked intrigued, but did not press his advantage. He nodded slowly. "Yes, they die, but so does everyone and everything. It does not seem a valid reason to discard camaraderie."

Asajj took a seat across from Obi-Wan as her drink was placed in front of her. She nodded curtly to the server and turned back to Obi-Wan. "No? What about this, then? Friendship creates annoying obligations. Best to look after yourself. At least then, you have the freedom to do as you please."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Obligations like sitting with me, you mean?"

"I told you, dearest. I never felt it to be an imposition."

"I could be wrong, but I always thought friendship was a choice that was made freely between the parties involved. If a relationship is forced, it's not a friendship."

"I don't know about that. Some forced relationships can become mutually beneficial. And by forced, I mean relationships that begin by chance, or, as the Jedi say, 'the will of the Force.'" Obi-Wan bowed his head at the mention of Jedi. "By the way, where's Skywalker? I would have thought he'd be with you."

"Anakin? I know, but I cannot say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mmm." He glanced around at their environment and sipped at his drink.

"Ah. Bad timing. Got it." She took a long swallow of her drink and they sat in silence for a bit.

"What brings you here of all places?" Asajj finally asked.

"Well, I can't let the galaxy go on without me, you know." Obi-Wan chuckled a little. "That is, I should keep up with it."

Asajj nodded in understanding. "Where are the Jedi to go? I don't think anywhere's really safe for enemies of the Empire."

"You're right. Nowhere is. But some places are safer than others." Obi-Wan stared off into the distance.

"People are stupid if they really believe the Jedi wanted to overthrow the government. But then again, most people don't really understand Force users and Jedi in particular."

"Sometimes, I don't understand Force-blinds, so that makes me just as idiotic."

Asajj shook her head. "Actually, I'd say you're usually too smart for your own good." She sipped her drink as Obi-Wan finished his. "How about I pay for that?"

"It's not necessary."

"I know, but... It'd make me feel better."

"Well..." Obi-Wan shrugged. "Then it's much appreciated. It was... strangely good to see you."

"I think the Force is trying to tell us something." A corner of Ventress's mouth twitched upward.

"Maybe. Let's see if it arranges another meeting."

"With us, darling, it's almost a guarantee."

"May the Force... Well... You know what I mean."

Asajj snorted. "Just remember. I'm not always going to be able to rescue you."

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly and left the bar while Asajj took care of their bills.


	2. A Stunning Situation

A week later, and Obi-Wan was wandering the canyons in search of womp rats. He found one and took aim with his stun blaster. Suddenly, he felt distress from the creature. Frowning in puzzlement, he fired, intending to hit the rat. Instead, he saw Ventress lying between himself and the animal. The rodent, meanwhile, had a broken neck. Obi-Wan looked from one body to the other, as though trying to decide who to pick up first.

Kenobi approached Ventress slowly and squatted down next to her, his hand hovering over her shoulder uncertainly. Finally, he rested it there and looked over at the rat. He had to somehow get both of them out of here. Still, he could only carry one of them at a time, but the canyons were dangerous for creatures who didn't move.

Obi-Wan called the Force to help lift Ventress off the ground as he maneuvered her to lie across his shoulders. He held one of her hands in his and mused that it was a good thing she was unconscious. He'd probably end up with broken bones otherwise. And then he wondered at how his fingers curled so easily around hers.

But where was he to take her? He couldn't take her home, such as it was. He wasn't sure he could trust her that much. No, she probably wouldn't turn him in, but he wasn't certain of this. The nearest town was some distance away, however. She'd probably wake before he got to it, and that would be awkward. 

He decided to ask the Force, remembering what Ventress had said in jest the last time they met. He let his mind wander where it would and he considered their many duels. Honestly, he thought they were more like sparring sessions. For being on different sides of the war, he couldn't quite muster the same wariness toward her as he could toward bounty hunters or Dooku. Not that he trusted her around Anakin, but he supposed that didn't matter much now. He knew what his feelings told him, so it was no surprise when he found himself taking her inside his hut and putting her on his couch.

Obi-Wan left again to claim the rat both of them had apparently been targeting but found others had already claimed it. Deciding it was a lost cause to try to hunt any more that day, he returned home and began cutting vegetables and some bantha meat for a stew.

Ventress woke to the smell of savory broth and the comfortable feel of fabric under her body. Disoriented and dizzy from the effects of the stun bolt, all she could do was lie still. She noted that her lightsabers were with her. That was interesting. Then she realized she was indoors when before, she'd been outside. She sat up a little stiffly and looked around. There were chests along one side of the room that were closed and a low rectangular table on the other side of the room. The door outside was facing her and there was a movable partition along the same wall as the chests that looked to lead to a bathroom. On the floor was a mat for meditation. Meditation? Kenobi?

As if on cue, Obi-Wan appeared near the table, which Ventress now realized was probably there to put food on. He glanced at Ventress hesitantly, then took the plunge. "Hello. You're welcome to share lunch with me if you like, or I could maybe give you some to take on your way if you'd rather be gone as quickly as possible. Sorry, no alcohol here. Just water."

Ventress, for once, was at a loss as to what to do. "Why did you bring me here?" she found herself asking.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to answer. "It was the only viable alternative. The nearest civilization is too far away. I couldn't just leave you in the canyon. The rat you killed was unfit for sentient consumption when I went back to pick it up."

"And how much walking was that?"

"Oh... Well, bringing you back, going back for the rat, coming back here... A little under two hours. Why?"

"What? And now you're making lunch?"

"Made lunch. It should be ready now."

Ventress got up. "You, Jedi. Sit. I'll serve the lunch."

"But..." Obi-Wan began to protest.

She snatched the heat pad from Obi-Wan's hand and put it on the table and then headed for the kitchen. Obi-Wan began to follow her, but she frowned at him. "I said stay out of it."

"But do you know where everything is?" he protested weakly.

"I'll find it." She put the pot in the middle of the table and then went back for bowls and spoons. She saw that there weren't many, but certainly enough for both of them. She set the bowls on either end of the table and found water in a pitcher. She brought it and the cups and poured for both of them. Obi-Wan had already served himself and got up to get Ventress's bowl, but she shook her head. However, since he was still holding the serving ladle, she brought her bowl over and he put the stew he'd scooped up into it. "I see you haven't eaten."

"Neither have you."

Ventress sighed. "You do realize that if situations were reversed, I wouldn't do the same for you?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "That's irrelevant. It's your way and it's fine."

Ventress deliberately picked up a bite of stew and tasted it carefully. "Hey. Not bad."

"Why so surprised?" 

"I'm not sure, actually. Maybe since I only know you in the context of combat, it just didn't occur that you cooked much."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I sort of had to learn. Part of the Jedi philosophy of being self-sufficient and all."

Asajj nodded and they ate in companionable silence. "I can't cook. I mean, nothing like a stew. Too many components. I'm better at, you know, catching fish and roasting it. I can do that."

"Shame there's no fish here."

"Well, it was just an example. You get what I mean."

"Sure. You're always... straightforward."

There was another pause in conversation, but this one was somewhat more tense.

"Any plans for after lunch?" Obi-Wan queried.

"Not really. The idea of walking in this heat is unappealing as well."

"But if you wanted to get to Anchorhead or somewhere, traveling at night isn't really advisable."

"I've done it before."

"What? Traveled through here to Anchorhead at night?"

"No. Just traveled at night. Around the caves, you know. Or between towns."

"That's not the same thing."

"What? You think I'm incapable of fighting?"

"Of course not, darling. I've been in enough of them with you." Here, Obi-Wan flashed a genuine smile. "But I wouldn't think of traveling through the Jundlands at night. No need to go looking for trouble."

"So you're saying I either leave now, when it's hot, or stay here till tomorrow?"

"Or you could leave at night like you want. I can't really stop you, after all."

Asajj bit her lip as she thought. Kenobi didn't want her traveling at night. Why did it matter to her? But he'd said he wouldn't even travel at night. So it wasn't about the fact she was a woman. Kenobi had always been concerned about her as a person. But she couldn't stay here overnight. That would just be strange. She came to her decision. "I'll go now, then. I mean, after we've finished."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll give you some water then. You want some fruit, too?" 

"Sure. I might get hungry later."

When they were finally full, they found they'd eaten a good portion of the stew. There was enough left for one more meal. Obi-Wan put the leftovers in a container and took it down to the cellar, where he picked up some pallies and filled a skin with water. He put the items in a paper bag and left it on the cleared table. Ventress had the dishes soaking in water when she turned and noted Obi-Wan retreating to his meditation mat, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. She looked from him back to the dishes and decided to carry on cleaning them. One less thing for him to do. Mission accomplished, she came and sat across from him, copying his pose.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly and nodded to Asajj in acknowledgement. 

"Thank you for the meal."

Obi-Wan smiled wryly. "Sorry about the stun. I just wanted to put the rat out of its misery."

"Not to worry. I'm flattered you find me so irresistible. At least you're creative in your... advances."

"Wha..." Obi-Wan's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, cheeks tinged pink.

Asajj cackled gleefully as she snatched the bag off the table and streaked out the door, leaving a frozen Kenobi in her wake.


	3. Birds and Blades

The following day found Ventress on the hunt once again. She wanted to find something special, something not eaten often. And no, it definitely wasn't to impress Kenobi. She just had to even the score, or beat it.

She'd started early so as to gain some distance before it got too hot, though now she was glad she'd brought enough to drink. At last, she saw signs of her quarry in the sand. She crept quietly and broke the necks of a couple birds before anyone was the wiser. Judging that was all she needed, she put her catches into a sealable bag and went in search of shelter. But then she realized she could probably make it to Kenobi's place. Perhaps he could keep them for her temporarily. She retraced her steps but as she came near the place, she found herself getting a bit nervous. What if he said no, or worse, got upset? She certainly would if someone came by asking her to keep food that wasn't meant for her. Maybe she should just...give them to him? But she'd had her heart set on cooking them, and it was meal time. Shaking her head, she squared her shoulders and marched up to the door, rapping on it firmly.

No answer. Ventress set down the birds and tried the door. Locked. Perhaps he wasn't home? That would be the way of it. She resisted the urge to kick the door. But then it was pulled open and a partly curious, partly confused Obi-Wan was peering out at her.

"Oh. So you're the one who caused the shift in the Force? I was down in the cellar working on my lightsaber, so wouldn't have heard you. In any case, people don't generally drop by. Frankly, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

"Well, I can just be on my way, then," Ventress growled a little testily.

Now, Obi-Wan looked totally confused. "Well, you're welcome to come in, of course." He smiled sheepishly and stepped aside.

"No, thank you. But-" Ventress paused and met Obi-Wan's gaze a long moment, hesitant. "Would you like to share lunch, again?"

"Certainly. Not that I have much food here at the moment." He pursed his lips awkwardly.

"No." Ventress picked up her bag. "I'll come back for you when it's ready."

"Um...Did you need help?"

"You Jedi always offering-" But then a thought occurred to her. "Fire. Need fuel for a fire, and I'll have enough to do with the food. Probably need water, too."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Have you picked out a place for the lunch?"

"I don't know this place very well. But there's a suitable place near where I'm staying. I should have everything I need, but can you bring a little extra when I come back here?"

"Sure. I'll get something together."

"See you soon." Ventress trotted off, thinking that went better than she'd feared.

Obi-Wan, meanwhile, wondered if he had just accepted a date. He set to work packing wood and water while Ventress butchered the birds and rubbed them with oil and aromatic herbs. She put the birds on spits and brushed them with oil every so often, turning them carefully to ensure even cooking. About halfway into the cooking, she headed back for Obi-Wan, who was clearly expecting her this time.

"Here, I can get that," Ventress offered, reaching toward the stack of firewood by Obi-Wan's door.

"You don't have to prove anything, you know," Obi-Wan murmured.

Ventress narrowed her eyes angrily. "I'm not trying to. Do you think I always have some ulterior motive?"

Obi-Wan sighed, but had the grace to look apologetic. "Perhaps you'd feel similarly if everything you believed, everything you thought you knew, were taken away. I sometimes wonder what I lived for, what the point was." He picked up the firewood and stepped outside, and Ventress began closing his door slowly. At his nod, she closed it completely.

"You might be surprised," Ventress muttered. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"I do, in fact, know what that's like. Instability, aimlessness... But I still found partners, allies." Here, she nodded to Obi-Wan. "And there was always some reason to carry on living and people to ensure it."

Obi-Wan nodded contemplatively. He knew he had assignments - training and a mission and to ensure the future of the Jedi. He knew all of these things were vital to the future of his Order and useful to Luke, should he be trained successfully. But just at that moment, he couldn't find the motivation to do any of that. Too much risk, too many maybes, and it didn't work out the first time. Why was he being depended on again? Oh, right. No other option.

Asajj interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts by taking the wood from him. "Come on. The food should be nearly done when we get there."

Obi-Wan ambled dutifully after Asajj and could soon smell the herbs and roasting meat. She set down the extra wood and went over to brush the birds again and turn them.

"That looks and smells delicious," Obi-Wan almost crooned.

Asajj looked up at Obi-Wan. "I hope so. So far, so good. Maybe another fifteen minutes."

Obi-Wan sat on his wood pile and sipped at some water. Ventress came by and he offered a cup to her. She took it with a nod and drank greedily, refilling it and gulping some more. Obi-Wan chuckled. "Must be hot by that fire."

"Yes, but I think it'll be worth it."

"I'm sorry about-"

Ventress cut him off with a wave of her hand. "You weren't thinking straight. Anyway, there's a lot we don't know about each other. It's not like I can really say you should have known better."

Obi-Wan smiled. "It's one thing I'm starting to learn about you. You deal fairly with others. At least, now. As a Sith... Then again, that was to be expected."

"I thought I wanted to be a Sith, but no. It gave me excuses to kill and an outlet for anger, but it's everyone for him- or herself there, and I found that's actually not for me. I prefer more of a team mentality. But speaking of Sith, I think red is no longer my color."

Obi-Wan perked up. "So you want to modify your lightsabers?"

"Well, they work fine. I just wouldn't mind a different color. But I don't have crystals, and I'm not sure how I'd feel with a Jedi color."

"Hmmm. Well, you may be in luck." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Oh, can you carve the birds?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Of course. Give me the hard work." But his eyes flashed with merriment as Ventress took the food off the spits. Ventress tried not to stare as she appreciated Obi-Wan's proficiency with a knife.

Obi-Wan and Asajj grabbed thighs and went back to their makeshift seats, munching with relish. "And you told me you couldn't cook," Obi-Wan argued after swallowing a bite.

"Eh, this wasn't very hard."

"It's still cooking." 

"I suppose, but it's like lightsaber construction. I can build one, but only the standard ones. No fancy features for me."

"I could modify yours with added features. If you still wanted the color changed. Different power settings, waterproofing. May not need waterproofing in a desert, but in my experience, it's better safe than sorry." He chuckled somewhat nervously. "And sometimes, they just need to be cleaned, you know. All the grit."

"Could you work on both my lightsabers?"

"Sure, though I'd only be willing to make one of them waterproof, because that's a bit of extra effort just for insurance, and my reasoning is you'd still be left with one working lightsaber in such a case, anyway. So you could deal with the other one shorting out."

Asajj nodded. "That's reasonable. How much do I owe you?"

"The crystals are probably the most expensive components. But really, I'd prefer it if you meditated on your color. I would take that as payment."

"You want me to do it the Jedi way? Why can't I just pick a color?"

"Because the lightsaber is your life. It's a part of you. And such decisions ought to be taken seriously. The Jedi, the Force, the lightsaber. The Force should choose your color."

"I don't mind meditating, but I don't see the point. I'm not a Jedi."

"But I am a Jedi, and I can't take money or material payment for services. Besides, I'm rather curious what the Force would choose for you, since red seems to be the only color the Sith use."

"You could take food, though, couldn't you?"

"I could, yes."

"Very well. I'm not willing to offer food or shelter at the moment, so I'll accept your original terms. You really should be making more money out of this, but better for me, I guess."

"Never cared much about money beyond my next meal or two, so it's no problem."

They ate their fill and Asajj realized it was a long time since she could recall feeling comfortable just sitting with someone quietly. No pressure to be something she couldn't, no need to look over her shoulder for the next betrayal. Because Asajj knew instinctively that betrayal wasn't Obi-Wan's style. He still identified as a Jedi, after all, even as a refugee.

Obi-Wan requested the bones and breast meat for a soup. It was decided he'd take the leftovers with him and they'd meet for dinner in a couple days. He took one of her lightsabers as well.

"This was a tasty meal," Obi-Wan smiled kindly. "I don't think I've seen or had this at any Tatooine establishment. I'm privileged you wanted my company."

Asajj mused that if anyone else had said what Obi-Wan just had, she'd either have snorted derisively or sneered contemptuously. But one thing she began to learn about Obi-Wan was that he always said what he meant, regardless of how it sounded. So she controlled her first impulse and inclined her head in acknowledgement. "I'd say all that effort was worth it. I'll bring your wood back when we meet again."

"Sounds like a plan." He sauntered away, thinking again about what Ventress had said about reasons to carry on and people to help.


	4. A Spar and A Spat

Obi-Wan's lightsaber lay open on his workbench. He'd removed all the parts and cleaned them, examining them for defects like scratches. He was sketching meticulous diagrams of the saber in various stages of completion while he was at it, just in case none could guide Luke and any future Jedi physically. Each time he replaced a part, he thought carefully about what it was for and wrote out explanations and instructions.

Obi-Wan then began reinstating his modifications to the basic design he'd already outlined to enable different blade lengths and strengths, adding crystals for waterproofing. After detailing the procedure for the changes, he reassembled his saber and tested the waterproofing by sprinkling the blade. Smiling in satisfaction, he made the same modifications to Ventress' weapon, but didn't reassemble it completely. 

Kenobi found himself pacing in nervous anticipation. He refused to examine it too closely, opting instead to brew a pot of tea. He heard Qui-Gon's teasing chuckle in his mind. 

"You can't run from the truth, Padawan."

Obi-Wan blushed. "I...have no idea what you're talking about," he tried, though his voice lacked conviction.

Qui-Gon laughed harder. "Of course, Master Kenobi. Because you were always able to lie to me."

"Well..." Obi-Wan gave in.

"There's nothing wrong with what you feel."

"But it's Ventress. And the Code forbids it."

"What's wrong with Ventress? As for the Code, the Order is fallen. I hardly think anyone will reprimand you for flouting it. You've lived long enough to expect loss and you've always understood everyone's right to autonomy. There's no fear you will fall to the Dark Side if you lose her."

"You know Ventress has killed Jedi. And she's used the Force for evil. I can't condone that." At this point, Obi-Wan began steeping tea leaves.

"Obi-Wan, you know love doesn't work like that. You can't reason with it. You are drawn to her, and seeing you two together, I can understand why. Don't make the mistake I did with you. Our love was imperfect as a result and it took much time to straighten it out. You don't need that again. Follow your instincts. They are trustworthy."

"You approve of this?"

"You no longer need my permission. But for what it's worth, you should know I'd approve of Code-breaking, if nothing else." Qui-Gon laughed.

"Master, that's not an answer." But Obi-Wan smiled despite himself.

"That is, too, an answer. It's as I said - you are a Master in your own right. You are wise, strong, skilled. Use your feelings and remember that actions motivated by love are good actions."

Obi-Wan poured his first cup of tea with a steady hand and a calm heart. He took a careful sip and sent gratitude over their bond. Qui-Gon sent pride and affection in return.

Obi-Wan had just poured his second cup when he heard a knock at the door. Qui-Gon caressed Obi-Wan's mind in farewell and gently closed his end of the bond. Obi-Wan felt a brief flash of alarm before he remembered Qui-Gon was still there, just quiet. He answered the door with a confident smirk. "Hello, darling. Fancy meeting you here."

Asajj barked out a laugh. "Very funny, Kenobi. Out of my way."

"Huh. I wish I had some idea how I always annoy you."

"It's nothing personal, my dear. I'm just...balancing us out."

"Ah." Obi-Wan nodded sagely and walked over to one of the chests along the wall as Asajj came in and shut the door. She set a pallie pie on the table as Obi-Wan rummaged in the chest and found his stash of crystals. They were arranged on a tray. Each crystal had its own padded compartment. He had blue, green, and yellow, but the tray was currently contained in a box, so the crystals were hidden from view. Setting it on top of the chest it came from, Obi-Wan turned and noticed the pie. Ventress simultaneously eyed the teapot. "Would you like tea?"

Asajj replied, "Would you like pie?"

They met each other's gaze, and Obi-Wan grinned while Asajj tried not to. "Both," they said together.

Obi-Wan poured Ventress some tea as she cut the pie and found plates for them. She brought him a fork but picked up her own pie slice and just bit it. Obi-Wan blinked at this, but then shrugged and decided to do the same. "So I was thinking I could modify your other lightsaber while you meditate on your color. That way, you'll hopefully have found it by the time both are done and you can put the new crystals in. I thought it better if you did that part."

"Sounds fine," Ventress affirmed between bites. "I still don't see the point, but we did have a deal."

"The pie goes well with the tea," Obi-Wan mused. "They complement each other."

Asajj's lips twitched upward, but her expression was thoughtful. "I take it I'm the tea. Because the pie is just too...cheerful."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I don't think I'm going to look at tea the same way anymore."

Asajj smirked, then showed her teeth with a somewhat threatening chuckle. She purred. "Let's just say I've found something a bit more...tantalizing than pie."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "You...No." Obi-Wan shook his head.

Asajj actually felt hurt and confused. She thought she'd read Obi-Wan correctly. But more than that, she was humiliated by the swiftness and firmness of his reply, as though the very idea of her being attractive was absurd. What was more, the usually astute Kenobi was oblivious to her turmoil, slowly working on a bite of pie and licking his lips. Ventress mercilessly reined in everything she felt, and calm settled over her. She would carry on as though nothing had happened. She was not going to run away from Kenobi of all people. "You're right. It was a silly idea. A Jedi wouldn't understand."

Obi-Wan blinked in confusion, but he got the distinct impression he'd just been insulted. Why, he couldn't tell. "Understand what?"

"My point exactly."

Obi-Wan grunted in annoyance. "Look, you aren't being fair."

"Oh. So I'm not fair now? You know what? Forget it. This is pointless."

"But don't I have the right to an explanation of why you're upset with me?"

Asajj stared at Obi-Wan, stubbornly keeping her face blank. "It doesn't matter," she murmured softly. "I should have known better."

"No. It matters," Obi-Wan said quietly. "But I can see you don't want to talk." They finished their pie slices and Asajj handed over her second lightsaber before lowering herself to the floor for meditation. Obi-Wan wanted to reach out and touch her shoulder, but he refrained, assuming she wouldn't appreciate the gesture. He quietly left the room and got to work.

Asajj, for her part, came to the conclusion she'd assumed too much, expected too much. Hadn't she and Obi-Wan always been part-courteous, part-mocking for their entire history? Of course, he wouldn't take the flirtation seriously. It wouldn't occur to him to do so. 

That settled, she turned to the business of picking a color. If the Force was to choose her color, then she had to go deep into it. Feeling truly serene at this point, she stopped thinking and let the Force guide her. She wandered over to the crystals and took them out of their box, her eyes shut. She stayed perfectly still after that, asking the Force to help her to not be biased. Her fingers plucked two crystals, and she put the rest back in their box and set it on top of the chest again. 

She opened her eyes and headed down to the cellar. Obi-Wan was absorbed in what he was doing and didn't notice her. She watched as he arranged focusing crystals and circuits in patterns that were only coherent to him. Every so often, he'd study their layout and nudge a crystal or move a wire. Finally, he looked up after fitting the lens back in the hilt. "Did you find your crystals?"

Asajj nodded, opening her hand slowly. Her gaze was focused on Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan's smile was bright and his chuckle warm. "I thought you were a green personality." 

Asajj looked at her crystals. They really felt right, like they were somehow alive and wanted to be with her. But that couldn't be.

"Well, let's see how those sabers work, eh?"

Asajj focused on the Force and fitted her new crystals into their places. She picked one of the sabers up and turned it on. She noted there were switches that weren't there before. Experimenting, she soon figured out one of them controlled blade length and the other blade lethality.

"There's a sparring setting, such as Jedi use, which causes only minor burns. They still hurt, of course. Then there's the standard combat setting and one a bit between, which I've found good for every day use. Saves you having to carry extra knives around and such."

Asajj was impressed. "This is quite useful. To think I was fine with just standard settings. Thank you. Are you sure you don't want money?"

"How about a spar?"

Asajj smiled before she thought about what she was doing. "It'd be an honor."

"I know just the place," Obi-Wan said.

They climbed down to the canyon floor and came to an open area surrounded by rocky ledges that could be jumped to. The ground itself was pretty clear of debris, save a few boulders, and there were some alcoves that could be useful as well. Obi-Wan turned to face Asajj.

Ventress activated her saber, ensuring it was set to spar. Obi-Wan followed suit, but then noticed she wasn't using her other one.

"Not using both?" he queried.

"It wouldn't be fair," Asajj replied. And while Obi-Wan was distracted by guilt, she lunged at his flank, which he dodged by jumping onto a ledge. Obi-Wan leapt off, aiming a kick at Asajj's chest. She Force-pushed him off course and followed him down with her lightsaber, but his came up and blocked hers as he landed on his feet. They traded strike attempts for a while before Asajj threw a boulder at him. Obi-Wan Force-pushed it back toward her and both somersaulted onto ledges across from each other. They both sailed through the air and Ventress succeeded in kicking Obi-Wan's lightsaber away before he could disarm her. Gritting his teeth, Obi-Wan hit Ventress at the pressure point near her elbow, at which she hissed in pain and dropped her lightsaber. Obi-Wan sent it to join his, before tackling her and attempting to get her on the ground.

"Now who isn't being fair?" Asajj griped, before kicking Obi-Wan viciously in the ankle. It was Obi-Wan's turn to gasp as Ventress followed up by ramming him in the chest with her shoulder, sending him tumbling onto his back on the unforgiving ground. Ventress offered a feral grin. "Surrender, dearest."

In answer, Obi-Wan hooked a leg around Ventress's knees and with a swift application of force, had her on the ground next to him. "I don't think so," he crooned. "Darling."

Asajj reached out and gripped Obi-Wan by the shoulders. Baring her teeth, she claimed his lips in a fierce, hard kiss. Obi-Wan found his breath stolen, his mind muddled. But finally, he regained coherence enough to draw back and ask, "Why?" in a voice so pained it surprised even him.

"I'm used to taking what I want. And you wouldn't give it voluntarily."

"How do you know?" Obi-Wan whispered. "You never asked."

"Remember what I said about the pie?"

"Yes."

"You made it perfectly clear what you thought of that idea."

"What? No, I..." Obi-Wan looked stricken. "I thought I must have misinterpreted. After all, you said I don't appeal to you. In no uncertain terms, in fact. When we fought Maul and the other Zabrak."

"You're the one who insulted me first. Even then, you implied I didn't appeal to you."

"Well, I'll be honest. I wish you had more hair."

"I wish you had less."

"So if I got rid of the beard and you grew out your hair, would that be fair?"

Asajj chuckled despite herself. "Fair, yes, but unacceptable."

"How so?"

"Do you honestly want me to grow my hair?"

Obi-Wan shook his head immediately. "No. It isn't who you are."

Asajj nodded. "And you've answered your own question." She cupped Obi-Wan's chin with her hand and met his gaze solemnly. "Obi-Wan, that first kiss...It's not really what I wanted. Can I have another?"

Obi-Wan considered. "Say what you mean this time."

Asajj closed her eyes and pulled the Force around her, hoping Obi-Wan would feel what she projected through it. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, her tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip before kissing him slowly and softly. Her Force signature felt apologetic and admiring. Obi-Wan's eyes slid closed as she pulled back but he shook his head.

"No, darling," he murmured. "You owe me an actual, verbal apology. I appreciate your remorse and even your regard, but that first kiss...You treated me like property, something to bend to your will. I've never done that to you."

"No. You never have. You're one of the few people who actually treated me like you cared. I guess I was angry and embarrassed."

"I suppose I cheated."

"What you did was perfectly legal. I'm glad you didn't hold back. In a combat situation, I might be dead."

"Doubtful. You have uncanny survivability."

"Obi-Wan. I-" Asajj paused, trying to summon the courage to give the apology he was due. "You deserve the very best from people. I-I'm sorry I failed you, sorry I've made you sad. You of all people deserve happiness and someone who'll treasure you - not as property but as a person, the same way you do them. I dared to think that maybe I could do that. I should've known better." She got up and collected their lightsabers. She held his out to him but wouldn't look at him as he took it and put it on his belt.

"Asajj. Dear one," Obi-Wan called gently, pulling her against his body and kissing both her cheeks. "You do regard me as a person. Are you even listening to yourself? It's a real shame this day didn't go as planned. If you want to part ways, I'll understand, but I'm not ready to give up yet. I think our team still has potential."

"What? You can say that? About me?"

"Of course. So we erred. If you're expecting perfection, you'll always be disappointed."

"It's not perfection I want. But I can't be what you deserve."

"Asajj, it's not about what we deserve. It's about what we need. All I know is I've been drawn to you since our first battle when you called me 'dear.'"

"Obi-Wan, I've never wanted to kill you."

"I know, darling. The feeling's mutual."

"What do you need from me? I work better if I know what's expected."

"Asajj, this isn't a contract. We've already been over this."

"I need direction."

Obi-Wan sighed. "All right. What do you expect or want from me?"

"Nothing. You already give everything I need."

"Which is?"

"Value. Forgiveness. Companionship. Equality."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might want the same things? And note that everything you said basically boils down to love."

Asajj froze, then nodded slowly. "It's a weakness to want that."

"So I'm weak now?"

"Not you."

"But you just said-"

"Love can be exploited. And it's conditional and fickle besides."

"Those pesky obligations again? I can tell you with certainty that strings and fair-weather friends are not love. Love seeks to build, to heal, to understand another's point of view, to accept the whole person and not just the parts one likes. Yes, it can be a weakness. It's painful, too. It is a hard road. But I'd wager the Sith road wasn't much easier, and probably much less forgiving."

Asajj winced.

"The way I see it, darling, it's a risk no matter what you do. Go or stay, you'll have different problems. But me, I've always been determined and don't see a need to stop now."

"I need to think on it, my dear. I want to do as you are suggesting and not give up, but I can't do it just because you want it."

"That's as it should be. Are we having dinner, or...?"

"I'd like that."

They had a subdued meal of meat, flatbread, and soup with vegetables and embraced tightly before she left. Obi-Wan hoped he'd see her again outside his door one day.


	5. Confidences and Kisses

Asajj clambered up and down the sides of cliffs, trying to find release and comfort in exercise. She didn't know what she wanted. She didn't think she could be, could give, what Obi-Wan said he wanted. The story of her life seemed to be failure. Maybe it'd be better for him if she just left him alone. But he made it pretty clear he didn't want to be left alone. But why would he choose a life of pain and difficulty? It made no logical sense. The fact she was sad about her current state of affairs didn't make sense, either, come to think of it. Hadn't she been the one who said she hadn't wanted the complications of dealing with people?

Ventress found herself at the place she and Obi-Wan had sparred. She'd wanted it ever since their fight with Savage and Maul. Truth be told, Obi-Wan didn't disappoint her and she wasn't really all that upset he'd outsmarted her. They could try again another time and she might teach him something. But would there be a next time? She didn't like the idea that there might not be. And yet she was still afraid to commit. It could all go so horribly wrong, just like everyone else she'd ever committed to. 

Obi-Wan could die, just like...No, she wouldn't go there. Obi-Wan was so matter-of-fact about dying, too. Must be the Jedi training. She understood that as a Warrior, death was part of the deal. But it was the emptiness, the stillness, the unknown future, that frightened her. She supposed Obi-Wan had no such fear, since Jedi believed that Force signatures were the true essence of people and lived on after the physical body ceased functioning. Since the Force was forever, so were all life forms. But how could she be sure? If Obi-Wan died, she'd likely never hear his voice or see him again, let alone kiss him. She couldn't take losing yet another like that. But if she did lose him, she'd be hurt whether or not she decided to try whatever it was they were negotiating. In a roundabout way, it made more sense to try it if she was going to feel pain at his loss no matter what. May as well get something out of him while he was around, right? She reminded herself he wasn't to be thought of as an object. But it was hard to break such a habit when everyone she knew seemed to think she was one.

Pacing restlessly, Asajj went home and slipped into meditation, trying to sooth frazzled nerves. At some point, she fell asleep and dreamed of Obi-Wan. He appeared to be on some sort of flagship. He was older in the dream, moved slower, seemed more weary. Asajj was saddened to see this. What burden did he carry that hurt him so? Perhaps it was because he was alone? And then she saw Vader. Obi-Wan didn't seem surprised. He just ignited his saber and began dueling. And then her heart stopped as Obi-Wan left himself unguarded and Vader beheaded him.

Ventress sat up with a start. Obi-Wan? How could he just give up like that? Did he decide he no longer had the stamina for his fighting style? Even so, he wasn't even trying. Asajj felt devastated, heartbroken, angry. Obi-Wan was an idiot. Why'd he go alone? Asajj had made up her mind. Obi-Wan clearly needed a partner, a friend. If he was going to attempt something crazy like infiltrating an enemy flagship, then...then he clearly needed someone to tell him how absolutely suicidal it was. "And possibly someone to watch his back," she muttered reluctantly.

Asajj knew now. Obi-Wan meant something to her. And if he died before she could let him know that, it would be a regret she'd never learn to live with. She'd long since accepted the realities of death and failure. Even regret. Force knew she was intimately familiar with all of them. But there'd be no excuse for this regret, none to blame but herself. And it'd be nice to not have to blame herself for something. 

Asajj knocked on Obi-Wan's door once again. Like last time, there was no answer. She tried to find his Force signature somewhere nearby, but came up empty. Perhaps this time, he really wasn't in. She was vaguely worried about this turn of events, but there were lots of reasons he wouldn't be home, and he could look after himself most of the time. She resolved to return later.

Around dinner time, she was back again. At her rap, Obi-Wan answered the door.

"Ventress," he nodded formally, waving her in and stepping back a few paces.

For some reason, Asajj was disappointed at this reception. But then, she remembered that of course, he would be acting neutrally. He didn't yet know what she'd decided. "Kenobi," she responded, returning the nod. "Can I sit on your couch? There doesn't seem to be a chair."

"Certainly." They walked over and sat beside each other.

"Obi-Wan, you have to understand. My life has been a series of failures. I'm telling you this because I'm afraid this,,,partnership we're trying for will fail. Everything I touch dies."

"I'm not afraid of death," Obi-Wan said simply.

"I'm afraid to be the one to kill you," Ventress admitted.

"It's, um, difficult to do, apparently. You'd have to work kind of hard. If I haven't been killed yet by the death-defying piloting stunts I've pulled, or my own clones, or Anakin...Well, that last is questionable."

Asajj's lips twitched. "Wait...You're serious? Your clones tried to kill you? But they're loyal to a fault."

"Heh. You'd be changing your tune if you were shot at by a cannon."

"Stormtroopers. They turned on the Jedi and switched allegiances? I can't believe it."

"They didn't just turn on us. They killed most of us."

Asajj nodded. "I killed some of you, too."

"It's very convenient for the Sith to have decimated us so completely."

"And Skywalker?"

"He doesn't exist. He's dead to the Jedi, and must be dead to me. But it's not so easy when you have years of memories, and of times long before war. The Sith, you see, got the ultimate victory. They turned a Jedi, turned my Padawan."

"Skywalker is a Sith? Somehow, I knew he had it in him."

Obi-Wan glared at her. "I don't need your mockery, Ventress. You can leave if that's all you want to do."

Asajj glared back. "Skywalker was never worthy of you. I often wondered why you chose him."

"I didn't. It was the will of the Force. But I grew to like him. Love him, even."

"I don't think the Force is worth serving if this is what comes of it."

Obi-Wan shook his head in exasperation. "Okay, first you mock me and now you insult me? This really isn't a good time."

"I mocked Skywalker and insulted the Jedi. As far as I know, those aren't you. They are just connected with you."

"No. They are part of my identity, part of the reason I am who I am. If I'm important to you, you should at least have the tact not to mock them to my face."

Asajj opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it again. "Okay. You're right. I wasn't intending to antagonize you. I'm sorry you lost the Jedi. Dooku massacred the Nightsisters, so believe me, I know what you're going through. We lost friends, our homes."

"Wait. Massacred? As in, obliterated?"

"You don't need to rub it in, Kenobi," Asajj growled.

"no. I only-" Obi-Wan reached out to touch Ventress on the arm, but she pulled away. Obi-Wan stared at his lap. "The Jedi Temple...It's gone. And everyone inside, dead. And I do mean everyone. From the smallest youngling to the venerable elders. Perhaps some who happened to be away at the time survived, if they weren't cut down by their comrades in arms. Did your Nightsisters have little ones? Training to be warriors and following their traditions?"

Asajj nodded mutely and took Obi-Wan's hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm sorry," he murmured quietly, sincerely.

Asajj swallowed hard and bowed her head as well. "It's hard now, Kenobi, but one day, you're just going to say it happened and there's no point dwelling on it. But I agree. So much lost potential, and for no good reason." She stroked his hand.

"Ventress, earlier you mentioned failure. It's not much of a deterrent to me if you fail. Everyone fails. If I hadn't failed Anakin, he wouldn't have turned. If I hadn't failed my Master and left him alone in combat, he might have survived. If I hadn't failed my clones, maybe they wouldn't have betrayed me."

"Kenobi, do you know how utterly ridiculous you sound? The clones and Anakin made choices, you know. It's not your fault that they made the wrong ones. Short of Jedi mind tricks, you can't force people to think like you. You had absolutely no control. As for your Master, I don't know what happened during that combat that he was alone. I agree it's unusual for Jedi teams to separate in a combat situation, but there are ways it could have happened beyond your control. I know enough about the unpredictability of life to know this. And if your Master loved you, he'd have wanted to be the one killed. Mine died trying to protect me. Everyone I cared about died trying to protect me. Do you get me?"

"I'm going to state the obvious, but just because something happened before doesn't mean it'll happen again. Maybe you'll die trying to protect someone you care about. Who knows? And another thing. I could just as easily be the reason we don't make it as a team. But my Master taught me many valuable things, one of which is that until anxieties become reality, they don't matter."

"Obi-Wan, you should know what you're getting into with me. You don't like me thinking in terms of business and cost and itemization, but it's how I've learned to live. I've been yours since you called me 'darling.' No one else has ever played along, you know. That alone got my attention, and then I saw your skill as a Warrior and you got my respect. But I'm not always going to treat you well. How does a relationship last under such circumstances?"

"Lots of patience, apologies, negotiation and hard work. But not to worry. I have faith you're up to the challenge."

"And these things are worth all that effort?"

"I cannot speak for you. Nothing is certain. All I know is that as long as both parties want the relationship, someone will make the effort to maintain it. I'm willing to take the chance that one day, you won't want it any longer. You and I have already been through it with Anakin and Dooku. And let's put it this way - the alternative is something I don't want."

"You don't need me. Not to survive. Why would you choose something that just creates more work for you?"

"Good question. I guess the simple answer is because two is better than one."

"I had friends in the Nightsisters. And though my Master trained me because of my Force sensitivity, I loved him, too. I remember. To have love is better than going it alone. But there's still the problem of loss. To know love and then lose it is a cruel thing."

"It's only cruel if you part on bad terms. It sounds like your love for your Master and your Nightsisters is untainted by betrayal. I know that kind of loss. But I would rather have all the memories of my Master, even though he's no longer here, than none at all because I feared losing him. And I'd rather have more memories of you, even bad ones, than to forever wonder what might have been."

"Obi-Wan," Asajj whispered almost inaudibly, blinking hard. "Do you know how much you matter to me?"

"I kind of figured I mattered, yes," Obi-Wan chuckled. "Again, you're not listening to yourself."

"It seems I'm better at getting my point across physically." With that, she straddled Obi-Wan, wrapping her legs around his waist, holding the back of his neck, and claiming his lips in a passionate, deep kiss. It was not gentle, but neither was it possessive. It was more hungry. She released him and one hand lay on his shoulder while the other combed through his hair. 

Obi-Wan gasped in surprise, but his lips were parted in anticipation and he stared at Ventress predatorily. He lay down on his side and patted the space next to him, eyes half closed in contentment. Asajj laughed throatily and lay alongside him, throwing an arm over his waist. Obi-Wan slid an arm under Asajj's neck and caressed her cheek with his free hand, then kissed her brow before taking her bottom lip between his teeth and laving it with his tongue. Obi-Wan quested for entry and Asajj's tongue danced with his for a time.

Asajj shifted and bent her head to Obi-Wan's neck, nipping at the skin gently and caressing it with her tongue. Obi-Wan made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and began frantically caressing Ventress's back, her neck, her arm, whatever he could reach. "Maybe Jedi do understand after all," Asajj purred, suckling at his skin and moving to kiss his collarbone. Obi-Wan began massaging Ventress' shoulders rhythmically, and one hand stroked along her chest and kneaded a breast gently. Asajj made an appreciative noise and wriggled against his hand before stroking his back and sliding down his body slowly. Obi-Wan swore under his breath. "Language, dearest," Asajj part-growled, part-crooned, but she looked up to wink and kiss his sinful lips.

Later, Asajj woke with an arm around Obi-Wan, whose hand lay entwined with one of hers. She looked at him and couldn't help herself. She didn't want to disturb him, but he was just so...so...She kissed him gently, tenderly. He moaned softly and smiled, his eyes opening slowly.

"Yes. Still a lovely sight to wake up to."

"And you're looking better. You're much more attractive without all the bruises."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I don't know how I get myself into those messes."

"I guess that's what I'm here for. To get you out of them or die trying."

"That's comforting. Really. Say, we skipped dinner."

"Too late to travel."

"I have pie, flatbread, cheese, and salad. Sounds more like picnic food." Obi-Wan blushed a little.

"It's food, dearest. If you have tea, I think it'll do just fine."

"How about I get the food while you set up the table and get the water going for tea?"

"I'm on it."

This time, though Asajj ate with her hands again, Obi-Wan used a fork. Asajj took long swallows of tea while Obi-Wan tended to sip. Still, they managed to finish at nearly the same time.

"Would you like to meditate with me? I usually do it at night, and in the morning."

"Sure, but would it disturb you if I did something while meditating?"

"Not at all. Anakin never liked to sit still, either."

Asajj frowned at the comparison, but nodded and proceeded to move around cleaning things while Obi-Wan went into a light trance.

"Well done, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon murmured over their bond.

"You've never led me wrong," Obi-Wan answered.

"Sometimes I give good advice. That's about it." 

Asajj came and sat across from Obi-Wan, taking one of his hands. And the Force touched them both with the rightness of their partnership and filled them with joy.


	6. Cantina Confrontation II

It was a few hours before noon when Obi-Wan followed Asajj from his hut. Asajj suggested they spend the hottest part of the day at her place, and that he was welcome there even if she happened to be out. Obi-Wan had given her permission to drop by whenever she wished as well. He couldn't leave his place unlocked, but since she was Force-sensitive, she shouldn't have much trouble getting the lock to open. 

They passed the place Asajj had roasted the birds, and she took a little detour and showed Obi-Wan a kind of natural obstacle course to keep balance and coordination sharp. They ran along cliffs, clambered up and down to rocky shelves, and jumped across gaps between them. They even managed to practice lightsaber exercises on the canyon floor where they'd sparred.

Finally, they arrived at Asajj's place, which was really a network of caverns that sloped underground. She had a sleep couch in one cavern. Her kitchen and pantry were in neighboring ones. There was no bathroom to speak of, though she had a good supply of firewood. She had a small stream nearby, which they took a dip in to cool off, among other things. They held each other close in the water and shared kisses and caresses briefly before drying off and heading back for lunch. Obi-Wan liked the temperature and the connection he felt to the Force in caves. Asajj felt safe in them. Her place took some effort to get to and was secluded enough that only animals seemed to live in the area.

After a lazy afternoon in bed, they decided a trip to the cantina was in order. To celebrate, of course. Ventress's treat.

They stopped just outside. "You find us a table and I'll order the meals. You wanted the eopie brisket?" Asajj asked.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"What about a drink?"

Obi-Wan smiled impishly. "Should I be daring and have whatever you're having?"

"Oh. I'm not sure you could handle it, my dear." Asajj gave one of her rich, sultry chuckles, smirking.

"Hmmm. What is that they say about discretion and valor? All right. I'll leave it to your judgment. But I'd prefer something with a sweeter flavor profile. Or bittersweet, if you can't stomach too much sugar."

"You're brave, leaving it to me. Very well. I'll see what I come up with." She glided into the bar and moved purposefully through the crowd. The Rodian who'd tried to pick her up a month ago stepped in her way. "Move aside. I'm busy," Asajj growled.

He wouldn't budge. Obi-Wan, seeing the problem, made his way over, waving his hand in Asajj's direction as though greeting her. The Force, however, was directed at the Rodian as he looked at him and said, "You don't want to flirt with her."

"I don't want to flirt with her," the Rodian repeated, dazed.

"In fact, you want to go to a different bar."

"Hey, maybe I'll have better luck at another bar." The Rodian turned and left the cantina.

"Nice work, Kenobi." Ventress actually grinned.

"I must have done very well indeed," Obi-Wan grinned back. "I await your return." He waved a hand in the general direction he'd come from and loped back to the table he'd found.

Asajj ordered a medium-rare bantha steak and the brisket. As for drinks, she requested a bottle of pallie wine. "At least this time, I don't have to ask permission to sit here," she quipped as she slid into the booth across from Obi-Wan.

"Yes. It's a nice change," Kenobi concurred.

Presently, their bottle arrived. Obi-Wan thanked their server and poured himself and Ventress some wine. "I knew you'd choose something manageable, darling."

"I thought about getting you rum, you know, but decided I didn't want to carry you all the way home."

Obi-Wan just managed to stop himself from snorting while in the process of drinking. "Hey. I'm not that weak."

Asajj gave a half-smile. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I passed on the Twi'lek liquor for myself. Then you'd probably have to carry me home. I don't know how anyone drinks that."

Obi-Wan shuddered. "That's something I could probably die without experiencing and not feel badly."

At this point, the food arrived, and conversation petered out as it was enjoyed heartily. The wine was shared between them slowly, as they sat awhile and waited until they felt up to moving. The band on stage started a slow, popular love song.

"Care to dance, my dear?" Asajj murmured close to Obi-Wan's ear. She'd stood up when the song began.

Obi-Wan's smile was dazzling. "I'd be honored."


End file.
